Violently Jealous
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: A short drabble on how America and Scotland met.


**Disclamer: Not mine. **

**Warning: Kissing, shounen-ai, slight bloodplay, OOC and Scotland.**

**I had been thinking of a lot of scenarios of how America and Scotland met. And had been reading some short doujinshis. This is loosely based on one. **

**Violently Jealous**

'_I do not like it…' _

Scotland stared as he saw England and America talking. The irritated tone on his younger brother's voice which he is familiar with. The Scotsman's eyes darkened as he heard the boisterous laughter of the America. His jaw clenched.

"You are such a wanker America!" Scotland heard the Englishman say. He also heard another laugh form the America.

From where he is standing, Scotland could see the embarrassed blush on his brother's face. His brother looks like he was about to cry any minute. America thought it was cute.

'_You do not look like that…when I touch you.'_

Scotland remembers the look of terror on England's emerald as pinned and restrained the smaller country. One of his glove-hand, holding both of the younger male's hands, the other stroking his sand-coloured locks.

"Aww, England don't cry, I was only joking." America said, wiping the tiny drops of tears on England's eyes.

"Aye,donnae be sooch a wee baby, Arthur."

England quickly recognizing the rough voice and accent whipped his head towards the source of the sound. Beads of cold sweat forming on the Englishman's forehead.

Scotland smirked, eyes glinting with malice England knows so well, dragging the cigarette that he holds, letting the smoke surround him. The sight of his brother's red-blood hair, his feral smirk and dark green eyes shining with sadistic amusement is enough for Arthur's body freeze, blood running cold in his veins.

Scotland's smirk only got smugger.

England swiftly tore away from America's hold. America and England's attention turned to the red-haired Scotsman, confusion and surprised on their faces.

"Donnae ye wannae to give yer aulder brother a hug, Artie? We haven't seen each other fer years." Scotland smiled as England reluctantly gave him a hug.

"Brother…"

"Whit were ye doing jist now? Hmm, my wee brother?" Scotland's emerald eyes stared at the Brit, he put the cigarette back in his mouth, amused at his brother's reaction. England tensed at the question, slowly pulling away from the Scotsman.

England trembled. "Ah…I-I" He stuttered as he felt Scotland's probing gaze on his person. Cold sweat rolling on the Englishman's pale cheek.

"He was with me. I asked him out for lunch."

England snapped back from his trembling self. Scotland stared at the America apathetically. If there was any signs that the Scotsman is pissed off, it didn't show. What only showed was the cold, unfeeling gaze that Scotland send to the blond-haired American.

"Umm, who are you anyway? I never met you before, you must be country because…well I just know." America asked, unnerved by how the unknown man stared at him. As well as how England acted…

America has never seen the Englishman that scared. Never. Even in his wars with France, the world wars and his very own war for independence. Yes, he had seen England cry, which surprised him a lot and made him guilty but to be this utterly terrified that the man is practically shaking…

No, never…

Scotland wrapped his arm around England before the Englishman could inch away from him. England tried to get away from the vice-like grip but to no avail.

Scotland removed the cigarette from his mouth, smirk in place. The smoke misted around him and the struggling Englishman. He swiftly grabbed the back of England's head turning the smaller man to face him.

"Huh?" England let out a surprised sound as Scotland's cold leather gloves thread through his hair, cold seeping through his scalp.

America stared at the two, as the red-haired man dragged England close to his body and turned the Englishman to face him. America's eyes grew wide as the red-haired man drew England's face close to the strangers.

Green eyes met appalled blue once before…

Scotland crashed England's lips to his. England's eyes widened as he felt Scotland's tongue force its way into England's. England cringed at the bitter taste of nicotine in his mouth. He felt Scotland's tongue wrapped around his own and sucked and mapped every part of England's mouth.

England gasped as her felt Scotland removed his mouth and tongue away only to be replaced by the Scotsman's gloved thumb, rest of the large hand cupping his face and the said thumb invading his mouth. It sharply dug through the soft tissue of England's mouth. England squinted in pain.

The Englishman quickly scrambled away when Allistor let him go. He coughed. He could taste the drops of blood on his mouth, the taste of leather, the bitter nicotine and the taste of his brother.

Something England remembers very well.

Scotland made sure of that…

"Are you okay Arthur?" America came to England's side. He doesn't know if he should be horrified of what just happened or the fact that the English nation is coughing badly. America noticed the small colour of red in it.

America stroked the lithe back of the Englishman, trying to sooth the awful cough that shook the man's frame. His angry blue eyes turned to Scotland's, which looked amused and sickeningly satisfied.

The two met. Scotland's green eyes shining in undisguised amusement. It made America sick. Scotland threw America a amused smile.

"Nice to meet you."

Scotland watched as the American tried to calm his younger brother while persistently locking his eyes onto his.

"My name is Scotland."

_End_

**Okay…I don't how I manage to write this. And maybe writing this while listening to Super Psycho Love isn't the best idea. And I think I noticed my pattern...In between updates I always release at least one onehot. So watch out for that.**

**Review?**


End file.
